Ozzy Osbourne
THIS PAGE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF REVISIONS. John Michael "Ozzy" Osbourne (born December 3, 1948) is an English singer-songwriter, whose career has now spanned five decades. Osbourne rose to fame as the lead vocalist of British heavy metal band, Black Sabbath, until he temporarily left the band in 1977, and was temporarily replaced by Dave Walker. From 1977-1978, he made his first attempt at a solo career with former Necromandus members Barry Dunnery, Dennis McCarten, and Frank Hall, until by request by his former band members, he returned to Black Sabbath in 1978 to record the album Never Say Die!. After he was fired from Black Sabbath in 1979, he started his second attempt at a solo career with former Quiet Riot guitarist Randy Rhoads, former Rainbow bassist Bob Daisley, former Uriah Heep drummer Lee Kerslake, and keyboardist Don Airey, and the band was called under the name "Blizzard of Ozz". However, their record label wanted to promote Ozzy as a solo artist. He eventually achieved a multi-platinum solo career which revolutionized the heavy metal genre. , As a result, he is known as the "Godfather of Heavy Metal", and, because of some of his material, the "Prince of Darkness". In the early 2000s, his career as a celebrity hit a new zenith when he became a star in his own reality show, The Osbournes, alongside wife/manager Sharon and two of their three children, Kelly and Jack. In August 2008, Osbourne stated in USA Today that he intends to retire from his music career after two more albums.Music - News - Ozzy 'retiring after two more albums' - Digital Spy Guitarists * Barry Dunnery (1977-1978) * Randy Rhoads (1979-1982) * Bernie Tormé (1982) * Brad Gillis (1982) * Jake E. Lee (1982-1987) * Zakk Wylde (1987-1992, 1995, 1998, 2001-2004, 2006-2009, 2017-present) * Joe Holmes (1995- * Jerry Cantrell (2004-2006) * Gus G (2009-2017) Bassists * Dennis McCarten (1977-1978) * Bob Daisley (1979-1981, 1983-1985, 1988) * Rudy Sarzo (1981-1982) * Pete Way (1982) * Don Costa (1982-1983) * Phil Soussan (1985-1987) * Geezer Butler (1988-1989, 1995) * Mike Inez (1989-1995, 1996, * James LoMenzo (1994) * Todd Jensen (1994) * Robert Trujillo (1996-2003) * Chris Wyse (2004-2005) * Rob Nicholson (2003, 2006-present) Drummers * Frank Hall (1977-1978) * Lee Kerslake (1980-1981) * Tommy Aldridge (1981-1983, 1984-1985) * Carmine Appice (1983-1984) * Randy Castillo (1985-1994, 1995, * Deen Castronovo (1994-1995) * Mike Bordin (1996-2000, 2001-2010) * Tommy Clufetos (2010-present) Keyboardists * Don Airey (1980, 1981-1982, 1983-1984) * Mike Moran (1986?) * John Sinclair (1986-1991, 1992-1995, * Kevin Jones (1991-1992) * Adam Wakeman (2004-present) Discography With Black Sabbath Studio Albums * Black Sabbath ''(1970) * ''Paranoid (1970) * Master of Reality (1971) * Vol. 4 (1972) * Sabbath Bloody Sabbath (1973) * Sabotage (1975) * Technical Ecstasy (1976) * Never Say Die! (1978) * 13 (2013) Live Albums * Live at Last (1980) * Reunion (1998) * Past Lives (2002) * Live... Gathered in Their Masses (2013) * The End: Live in Birmingham (2017) EPs * The End (2016) Singles * Evil Woman (1970) * * * * * * * * * * * * Hard Road (1978) * Psycho Man Solo Studio Albums * Blizzard of Ozz (1980/1981) * Diary of a Madman (1981) * Bark at the Moon (1983) * The Ultimate Sin (1986) * No Rest for the Wicked (1988) * No More Tears (1991) * Ozzmosis (1995) * Down to Earth (2001) * Under Cover (2005) * Black Rain (2007) * Scream (2010) Live Albums * Speak of the Devil (1982) * Tribute (1987) * Live & Loud (1993) * Live at Budokan (2002) * Ozzy Live (2012) EPs * Mr. Crowley Live EP (1980) * Ultimate Live Ozzy (1986) * Back to Ozz (1988) * Just Say Ozzy (1990) * iTunes Festival: London 2010 (2010) Singles * Crazy Train (1980) * Mr. Crowley (1980) * Suicide Solution (1980) * Tonight (1981) * Flying High Again (1981) * Over the Mountain (1981) * Symptom of the Universe * * Bark at the Moon (1983) * So Tired (1983) * Shot in the Dark (1986) * The Ultimate Sin (1986) * Lightning Strikes (1986) * * Miracle Man (1988) * Crazy Babies (1988) * No More Tears (1991) * I Don't Want to Change the World (1991) * Mama, I'm Coming Home (1991) * Time After Time (1992) * Road to Nowhere (1992) * Mr. Tinkertrain (1992) * * Perry Mason (1995) * See You on the Other Side (1996) * I Just Want You (1996) * Old LA Tonight (1996) * Walk on Water (1996) * Back on Earth (1997) * Pictures of Matchstick Men (1997) * Gets Me Through (2001) * Dreamer (2001) * * In My Life (2005) * I Don't Wanna Stop (2007) * Not Going Away (2007) * How? (2010) * Let Me Hear You Scream (2010) * Life Won't Wait (2010) * Let It Die (2011) * Videography With Black Sabbath Solo * Bark at the Moon References